Aftermath of the end
by MysteriousfigureJex
Summary: set in a similar situation to fallout 3, but with even more enemies and mystery. the end of the world is but a new beginning for the 'Paladins of the wastes', a group of survivors existing more than 100 years after the world met it's doom. creatures deeming themselves 'The new Gods' aim to eradicate all life, believing themselves to be superior. but hope exists beneath the sand yet
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath of the end.

A short story by jake Edwards.

Prologue

The bible proclaimed that after the apocalypse, there will be hell on earth. And how right it was, if not for the visual imagery it provided. If anything, the truth is far worse. The world as we know it lies in dusty ruins, lettered with rubble and broken lives. Whether people ascended beforehand or not is a mystery to the survivors, who had to continue living as only they knew how. Society soon crumbled and nomadic tribes formed. But then, those too descended into war and chaos.

Now only a select few humans are left on the surface. A small division calling themselves 'paladins of the wastes' banded together in search of ancient legend that talks of a vast underground laboratory containing enough humans to repopulate the country. The intrepid adventurers made camp in the ruins of what was once New York city, with primitive weapons, and mutants and demons at every turn.

An enemy of both technological and magic, the 'new gods', also wants them eliminated, and to find the last of humanity and extinguish it for good. The 'new gods' believe they are the future. With opposition at all sides, is there hope for humanity yet? Only time will tell….

Chapter one:

A middle aged man dressed in a ragged brown robe runs from broken rooftop to broken rooftop, clearly distressed by something unseen chasing him. An invisible foe. The man has no weapons, no hope but to run. But then, he was born running. Thus those around him named him Blade, for his flight is swift and his words sharp. He was a fighter with his fists, but such a technique would not be effective against something you cannot see. Those in the taverns had spoke of these phantoms, only visible through special goggles. Blade continued to blitz over the ruins, skidding to a halt suddenly. End of the line.

He turned defiantly, raising his fists. He knew his actions would be in vain, but he might as well die trying. He swung a flurry of blows, not feeling a single one connect. He was just wasting his energy. He tried to run past- but was hit back to the edge. Perhaps melee attacks couldn't even harm it…. He realised he could just about make out a shimmered outline if he looked close enough. He uttered a silent prayer. A sword quickly shot through the shimmer- tinted blue and glowing. A horrifying screech filled the air, and the shimmer faded. Before him stood a young maiden with dirtied blond hair tied into two ponytails at the back, her eyes awash with the same blue as was anointed on her sword. Blades first thought was how she could see the phantom without the goggles he had heard about.

The young woman returned her blade to its scabberd. Chuckling. "psychicae warriors don't need the lenses of revealing." She smirked. Blade was taken aback.

"you just read my..mind?" he asked with a look of awe. She nodded bluntly and held out her hand. He gladly took it, and found it oddly smooth.

" pshychicae are also trained from birth to resist the elements, and locally manipulate them." She informed him, sensing his confusion at her lack of sandstorm protection.

Blade brushed himself off and massaged his forehead. " so.. what the hell was-" he began to ask, but she cut him off by saying "phantoms are servants of the New Gods" she explained. " the new gods are a mysterious race of powerful demon-robot hybrids that once inhabited the realm of Mêchanê Infernus. They were condemned to that realm when the world was young. Seers believe it was during the time of a great wizard expelled demons trapped insane a maddened man that had been removed from society in a holy land."

Blade sighed and began to walk, the stranger following. " that dosent explain much.. and would you kindly quit with the mind reading?" he added with a light smirk. The stranger nodded more politely this time. "Duly noted. Not much else is known about the new gods, not even the seers can break into their minds. All we know is, they are incredibly powerful, of demonic-technology infused origin, gained their power while they were imprisoned- and want to destroy life as we know it." She said solemnly.

Blade chuckled" destroy all life? They don't have to do a lot then!" he joked, then quickly shut up as the stranger gave him a stern look.

"we are not alone Blade. There are others, and a way to return humanity to its former glory. This is the dawn of mankind 2.0. a new world, better than the first; where we learn from our past mistakes,and use our new powers for good, not war." She sighed. " but you wont understand. Not until you see the light. Come, we shall away to safety; for it is likely that phantom was merely a scout."

She turned and leapt off the building, landing softly on her feet. Blade just stood there, knowing such a fall would break many bones. The stranger held out her hand again. He leapt , and caught the hand, feeling himself float softly to the sandy floor.

" I have no name, but you may call me Project Spero." She said, with a light smile. Blade was mesmerized by her beauty and fragility, knowing that underneath was the soul of a warrior. He walked away from the charred remains of the ancient town, knowing what he was searching for must still be buried within. He glanced back, vowing to someday return.


	2. Chapter 2: Sky falling down

Chapter two: Caelum Ruinosus (sky falling down-latin)

It wasn't long before Blade and Spero arrived at an ornate temple made of hardened sand and masterfully chiselled. Inscribed on it's awning was the title 'Atruim autem Angeli'. Blade didn't know what that meant, but Spero clearly did, and held the name with high respect.

"It means Hall of Angels. We use the ancient language called latin. It derives from further back then we can tell. The most recent texts date as far back as 2001…." Spero informed. Blade sighed. " you said you wouldn't read my mind." He laughed. Spero chuckled with him as they entered. Spero grew more worried the deeper into the atrium they walked. Blade finally plucked up the courage to ask "so what's going on? All this laten, angels and demons?" he asked. Spero shrugged.

" only the Dominos Know the truth, but they have slumbered since the beginning of this infernus. They give out orders through our visions, and never explain why." her voice was shaky. They soon entered the heart of the hall, other humans on either sides, eyeing Blade with a look of amazement. They all stood at once and cheered, their awe not aimed at them, but at the spectral figure materialising in the throne at the opposite side of the chamber. Spero swallowed with a barely restrained fear.

"Domino Alphus… but he has not made an appearance in years….. he only arrives in times of great peril or importance." She held Blade's hand tight and forced them to walk forward, bowing as low as she could at his feet. Blade stood dumbfounded for a moment before copying her.

" Spero, who is this barbarus you bring to the atrium?" Alphus asked with a powerful husky tone.

Spero just cried, Blade looking at her with concern. He faced the spectral figure. "I know nothing of what is going on 'Domino Alphus', but if it will make the world safe, I will do whatever I can to help." Blade said challengingly. Alphus glared back.

"the world will never be truly safe. But for a Vagus, you certainly show nobility and spirit. Perhaps you are.." he trailed off. "No. if you want to aid the Paladins of the wastes, you must first take a test of virtue. In the chest behind my throne lies a sword similar to Spero's, along with the ritual armour and the sacrum Pistol. Your test will begin soon, and Spero? You are to aid him." Alphus ordered matter-of-factually- fading away.

"Wait?!" Spero explained. "Domino, how do we know what to do?" The response was writing lest behind on the throne; Venit (it comes). Spero rushed to the chest and threw items at Blade, who hurriedly readied himself, flustered and still without the answers he wanted. Spero kept panicking, talking indiscernibly. Blade took ahold of her shoulders and shook her

"Calm down! What the hell is going on?" he asked, trying to retain his composure.

"A god is coming!" Spero blurted, and everyone in the room ducked under the tables. Blade's heart sunk. One of the New gods? How in the world was he expected to fight such a being?

"Alphus must have lead him here on purpose… but why? you can possibly be good enough to take one out! I cant even fight a Centurion, let alone you. No offence of course.." she took a few deep breaths. Blade practiced a few swings with the sword and a few blasts from the strange arcane pistol. It didn't need to be reloaded and fired rounds of pure holy energy it seemed.

Before long, the sand atrium shook with a magnitude exceeding logical proportion, causing the sand bricks to break back into the grains they were formed from.

Blade grabbed ahold of Sphero and rushed her to the surface. They scanned the horizon. Blade assumed the new gods were also invisible. A giant pipe like worm erupting from the ground soon proved him wrong.

The beast was colossal, a least a mile long- pipes and shrapnel poking out from tons of each of it's segments. The metal was of each segment was a shining bronze, purple connective tissue showing between each segment. The demons eyes were like glass with deepest black behind. He readied the sword, which he found required two hands. Spero pushed him back

"Are you insane?!" she shrieked. " We can't fight this monstrosity!" she said scolding. Blade shook his head. " Well, I doubt we can run either. So that leaves two options. Die trying or succeed." He sprinted back forward, spero chasing, but clearly unable to keep up. He took this to his advantage and headed on a collision course with the beast.

"Why do you wish to fight me?' a voice rasped in his mind. "you have no part in this war, yet you blindly follow? What If I am the hero here and they are lying to you? Wishing to use you?" it taunted. " I suppose it makes sense, humans will always follow-and that is why they fail." It continued. Blade didn't slow his charge, the taunts only strengthening his resolve.

" Very well Blade.. it seems there is no convincing you. When you die, can you at least have the courtesy to call me by my true name? For I am Superbia, and I love it when my enemies name me with their last breath. It makes it that much more fulfilling." The god jeered, burrowing into the ground.

"so what if you are supposedly godlike?!" Blade roared into the air. "If you eliminate mankind- then whom will you rule?" he retorted.

"The answer is simple human- everything else." The sand around him shook and fell inward, sucked into the worm-beasts jaw. Blade managed to jump onto it's giant fang- seeing below him a voracious grinding machine. The worm tried to shake him off, but blade held onto its purple skin for dear life.

They were hurtling toward the ground at breakneck pace, when blade leapt away and slid down the worms metallic body, avoiding jabs from its multiple spines, finally landing into a roll. He knew to keep moving.. heading away from the atrium. He could somehow feel the presence of the god beneath him, deftly dodging a second attempt to eat him.

"hmph, so you can run around like a headless chicken. Very well done." Superbia taunted again, this time stopping and looking him right in the eye. Blade held his position, but he was abruptly hit with abeam of darkness from the worms eyes. He couldn't have avoided it even if he wanted to. He slumped to the floor. Spero froze up with fear- she felt his energy fade, but she couldn't move to save him. 'what kind of paladin am I?' she mused self-mockingly.


	3. Chapter 3: Superbia and Solvi

Chapter 3: Superbia and Solvi (pride and resolve)

Blade awoke in a strange land, but not heaven nor hell. He was in a marble hall much like the atrium. He looked to his left and there stood Alphus.

"Losing a fight does not make you a failure. Your task was not to fell the god, but to see if you had the courage to try. You passed.: he smiled at Blade. Blade found himself unable to speak.

" only those with a high spirit essence level can speak in the realm of Revelare." Alphus said, sitting down upon a marble bench, gesturing for Blade to join him. Blade did so, still confused.

"You want answers that I have not even given to my fellow paladins. You wish to know more about things you know don't concern you. Your prefrontal cortex believes these thoughts are curiosity, but your heart yearns to make a difference. You fight with your mind, you ask too many questions. Can't you hear your heart? It is screaming the answers to you!" Alphus stood and drew a sword from his scabbard. It was like the others, but gold in colour as opposed to blue.

" a sword is only as strong as it's wielder's resolve. A gun is only as good as it's wielder's patience and concentration. A shield is only as useful as it's wielder's bravery and will to live. Use your heart and you will be more than strong enough to beat superbia." Alphus put his hand on blade's shoulder. "you have strived to make your father proud since the day he met his end. But resolve along leads you too doom. Resolve merely unlocks the first door to victory."

He pulled Blade up by his shoulder and led him out of the hall into a battleground. " I will train you to connect to your heart. But triumph begins with try. Ready your sword, Blade." Blade took his stance as told. Alphus shook his head. "While I admire your enthusiasm, you are still thinking. Use your instincts." With that Alphus flicked his wrist and his sword flew forward and knock blade's sword from his hands. Blade held his position even then, keeping an eye on his teacher. He didn't know what he was trying to teach with this action, but he was prepared for the next.

"Lesson 1: know your environment." Alphus noted, throwing his sword through a pillar next to Blade, causing it to fall right just shy of his leg.

"Never believe you are limited to combat with the tool in your hand. The first part of connecting to the heart is instints. To understand instinct, you must first scan your surroundings."

Blade glanced around the arena, noting the positions of various inclines and columns.

"this is easier than I thought.." he mused. Alphus chuckled.

"of course this is easy, it is a skill inbedded in the minds of all animals." He smiled jovially, hopping onto a pillar.

"now, I will summon training dummies for you to fend against. You can only defeat them by using this area to your advantage. And remember-the best tactics are things you cannot see." ~Alpshus then drove his sword into the pillar, spawning in various white sillohuettes that shambled toward Blade. Blade retreated over to a trio of pillars and let the shadows surround him. He took a deep breath, before shooting the base of each pillar in turn- sending shards of marble at his foes.

Alphus clapped and returned his sword to his side, before using some mind power to send Blades own weapon back to him.

"good work Discipule. But you have much to learn." Alphus congratulated his efforts with a grin and a pat on the back, before the arena around them faded.


	4. Chapter 4: intēnsus praeparatus

Chapter 4: intēnsus praeparatus

After a while of solitary training, Blade felt he was beginning to understand what Alpshus meant about using his heart. He knew that he wanted to be here, not because it was logical or something to do, but because his heart told him it was the right thing. He could now sense Alphus's prescence above him, faint but nevertheless there. He felt pride in his actions. Pride…now theres a thought. Could it be that the ancient language the paladins spoke of was the same language his father used to use?

Blade remembered a time long ago when he was but a child, sitting on his father's knee to hear stories from a great book called 'The bible'. His father told him that, while it could be mostly ficticious, the lessons are still viable. His father had found a verion of the book written entirely in a strange language; sold to him by a preist of some sort. Blade din't quite recall the details, but his father had also had a translation book. One of the most important stories he remembered was his father telling him about the seven deadly sins of man; Gula (gluttony), Luxuria (lust), Avaritia (greed), Acedia (sloth), Ira (wrath), Invidia (envy), and Superbia- which meant pride.

"correct Blade. Superbia is the god of pride. But as history teahes us; pride always comes before a fall" Alphus said, walking into the small training room Blade was in.

"For centuries pride has existed in lizard creatures like wyrms and dragons- which are commonly mistaken as myth. Superbia's form is that of the former; a giant worm like lizard that can breate poison and has skin of supertough substance. But Superbia's weakness comes from his only strength. Pride gives him confidence-but too much so. You must exploit every chance he gives you, and fuel his confidence so he lets his guard down." Alphus explained. Blade continued to train against increasing amounts of shadows.

" tell me Domino-am I ready?" Blade asked. Alphus laughed heartily.

"definitely not. But you have the resolve down to a tee now. And that is all that is required."

Blade smiled at the disguised praise, slamming a final shadow into the wall.

" it is time for you to wake up. Wake up." Alphus repeated, his voice growing distorted as the world faded away.

Blade awoke to find himself rapidly shaken by Spero.

"cmon wake up!" she yelled at him. Blade shook his head clear and stood up with Spero's aid. He was back in the Atrium.

"what happened to Suoerbia?" he asked.

"hmm… this is the second time then…" a voice replied. Blade turned and found that it belonged to master Alphus. Blade chuckled and smiled at him

"you know what you must now do. I will not leave your message this time. Prepare with the heart and you will prosper. Remember-to give in is death." Alphus warned before fading away.

The rumbling and sandfall began as it had the previous time, and Blade once again took the armour and weapons and readied himself, leaving the heavy boots in the chest, as his heart told him they would be more burden than use. Blade then took Speros hand and once again climbed the many steps to the surface. Upon the horizon came the large and shining form of Superbia, and Blade wasted no time in confronting him. All the while Spero kept yelling in his ear to turn back, but she was deaf to him. He was listening only to his heart as he had in training, and using his mind only as an extension of his resolve.

He would make his father proud not matter what, he decided. That was his resolve, and that was the one thing that had always driven him. His footfalls brought him ever closer to his foe, but this time he felt no fear. He instinctively held his sword high and leapt, latching onto the Wyrm by its purple flesh.

"fool, why do you fight me?!" Superbia challenged. Blade smirked, having expected this since the beginning.

"I fight for survival. I fight so that others do not have to. I fight so that the darkness will fall and we can be saved. In short- I fight because I am human."

Superbia scoffed and clawed at Blade with his shrapnel tendrils; Blade successfully swinging free of each.

"A pitiful reason. Pitiful like your plucky species." Superbia taunted, ruthlessly clawing at Blade as he began to climb up the giant mass.

"Humas are not pitufl.. though in comparison to you I can see why you would think that." Blade said smoothly. Superbia halted his assault in surprise, allowing Blade to clamber rapidly up his rough purple hide.

"a compliment? Well I suppose it is to be expected." The God boasted. "It's a shame dead people aren't able to give them." Superbia wriggled his bulk in an attemped to shake Blade loose, but thanks to his resolve Blade somehow managed to hold on.

"oh im sure you could hear the dead; you are that powerful, are you not?" Blade jeered, again taking the Wyrm of guard and climbing higher. He looked down and saw just how far he had come. Ahead of him was a large lump.

"so.. is it true you can breath actual poison, great superbia?" Blade asked. Superbia lifted his giant head, the lump glowing blue as he exhaled a stream of toxic gas. Blade took the moment as he had been taught in his first lesson; throwing his sword to connect right into the glowing orb.

The orb exploded into magical essence as Blade's sword returned to him, an odd whooshing sound heard as Superbia roared his last-cursing Blade with colourful insults and pride-filled rage. HBlade instantly knew what the whosshing sound was, however. The wind rushing past his ears. The truth then occurred to him…He was falling.


End file.
